


Beerbongs and Ballots

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Political Campaigns, Political Intrigue, THIS IS A COLLEGE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT AU, as always, god bless, however, it's dumb and so much fucking fun to write, josh lyman being a dumbass, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you get when you take three Poli-Sci students, a Communications major, two English majors, and a Theology student, and put them together in a room?Aside from the beginning of a bad joke, you get "Bartlet for President": a campaign for student body president.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. don't take this too seriously. I just miss college,so i thought, what the fuck, lets write it. I know myself. this is gonna end up being novel length. god speed. 
> 
> SGA- Student Government Association. I imagine this occurring at a pretty large Liberal Arts college. I'll leave it up to you to decide which one.

Josh Lyman, aged nineteen-and-three-quarters, woke up as he almost always did: to the shrill alarm on his phone, surrounded by notes and his still open laptop, now dead, and the ever-present want to disappear into the wilderness and never return.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, and, just for a moment, regretted every decision he had made that led him up to this point in his life. Running off of four hours of sleep, three classes in one day, his internship after that, and then, oh goody, he was meeting with that guy for Leo. 

So, for a moment, he laid in this dumb bed in his dumb room in his dumb apartment at his dumb college and considered dropping out. Then, there was a heavy banging on his wall. 

“Get up!” Sam yelled through the door. “You’re not sleeping through Con Law again, Bartlet will have my head.”

“He can have it.” Josh groaned into his pillow. 

The door to his room swung open, and a very sweaty Sam glared at him, clearly having just got back from the gym. 

“What did you say?” He asked, waving a spatula threateningly. 

“Nothing.” 

“Good. I thought I heard you say Bartlet could have my head.” 

“No,” Josh said unconvincingly. “I said, ‘I’m getting up right now, Sam, thank you for such a considerate wake up call, you’re my favorite roommate’.” 

“That’s what I thought you said.” Sam turned away, then seemed to realize. "I'm you're only roommate." 

"Yes, and my favorite."   
"Get up before I hurt you." 

Josh rolled off his bed and landed onto a pile of clothes he’d washed and hadn't bothered putting away and- eugh, gross- his rowing clothes, still disgusting from when the season had ended. Three weeks ago. 

“I’m making eggs, but if you’re not out here in five minutes, I’m eating all of them.” Sam said, before swinging the door shut. 

Josh groaned, and tried to convince himself to get off the floor. 

* * *

He managed to shower, throw on clothes resembling an outfit, and make it out to the kitchen before Sam had a conniption. He slid into a chair at the counter, rubbing his eyes hard, and pulled a mug of coffee towards him. 

Sam watched as Josh took a massive sip of the coffee, and then watched as he dribbled it out back into the mug. 

“This is cold.” Josh said. 

“Yes,” Sam said. 

“You could have warned me.”  
“Yes. It was more fun to watch that happen.” Sam grinned. 

Josh groaned. 

“I have to sit through Con Law with you at 9:40 in the morning, and then Econometrics and advanced Poli theory, I’ve got three hours at the regional office this afternoon, and then, this dumbass meeting for SGA. Could you kill me now?” 

Sam didn’t oblige, but he did slide a steaming cup of coffee down the counter to him. 

“Who even is this guy? Leo wouldn’t tell you much?” Sam asked as he slid omelettes onto two plates and sat down across from Josh. 

Josh shoveled eggs into his mouth and shrugged. Leo had been weirdly vague about him, but Josh wasn’t so surprised by that. Leo, despite being exactly one year older than him, sometimes acted as though it was three or four decades.

“Not sure- he’s not business or poli sci, that’s why we haven’t heard of him. Leo told me he’s a junior theology major.” 

“Theology major?” Sam made a face. “Does he have prior SGA experience at least?” 

“Yeah, a couple years as a school representative. Dude’s a super nerd. I’m actually going to a town hall he set up for the School of Theology. Leo says he wants me to hear him speak.” 

  
“And Leo thinks he’s a viable candidate?” 

“No clue what the guy sees in him.” Josh sighed and down the rest of his coffee. “I’m honestly just going as a favor to Leo. I told John he was practically sewn up, and he asked me to run the campaign.” 

“I don’t really like him, though,” Sam said as he got up and put his dishes in the sink, where they inevitably would sit as Josh walked past them eight times a day, until Sam cracked and washed them himself. 

“Who, Hoynes?” Josh yelled from his bedroom. 

“Yeah, he’s just…slimy.” Sam said. 

“I know.” Josh emerged from the bedroom with a crew sweatshirt thrown over his t-shirt, and his open backpack on his shoulder. “But I like his plans. He wants more power over the Academic Senate and the ability to create student-run mandates. Plus, that campaign would practically run itself. A well-done Instagram, a good show at the debate, and he’d win with like 90% of the margin.” 

“Yeah, but, I don’t know, I just always feel like he has, like, a grand plan, and every word that comes out of his mouth has to fit it into that, somehow.” 

“Dude’s shady.” Josh agreed. “Almost like a true politician in the making. Let’s go, we’re gonna be late to class.” 

* * *

By the time Josh made it to the Theology building, nearly twelve hours later, he was about ready to tell Leo, “Thank you, but no thank you, I’m sure your theology guy is great, but I’d rather take a bullet to my chest than do anything but go back and sleep.” 

Still, he clutched his fourth coffee of the day, and dragged himself up the staircase. He’d known Leo for a long time, and he owed him at least this much. He’d only ever been in the Theology building once, when his mother had insisted he enroll in at least one class on Jewish history. He’d lasted one class, before getting fed up and dropping to fit in another graduate class. 

He slipped in the back door of the half-full auditorium. A kid with light brown hair and an odd stature was standing at the podium, listening intensely to a question. Josh caught Leo’s eye from across the room and nodded at him, and then slumped into a chair by the door. He pulled out his phone, intending at least to answer some emails if he was going to be stuck here. Oh, great, Mandy had texted him. She’d been at a conference for the past few days, which had oddly lined up to the best mood Josh had been in in months. He ignored the text. 

The question finished up, some impassioned rant from what Josh was sure was a doofus Freshman, given that unique aura of naivete and unearned confidence pervading his tone and general vibe. The guy at the podium leaned back, crossed his arms, and looked up thoughtfully. 

“Yeah,” He said. “We screwed you there.” 

Josh looked up from halfheartedly answering his adviser about summer plans. 

“Listen,” The kid said, standing up straighter. “I understand where you’re coming from, I really do. This school was built on a Catholic tradition. I’m Catholic myself. It’s probably difficult to see why I voted the way I did. But the university- I don’t know if you’ve noticed- the university is no longer a seminary with a couple MRS. degrees on the side. I voted against implementing visitation rules because I’m a senator for the entire school of theology, not just Judaeo-Christian studies. I won’t help create a culture that shames kids that live a different lifestyle than you do, and I’m not sorry about it. Any other questions?” 

Leo met his eyes again, and nodded up at the stage. Josh shook his head back, his eyes wide. 

Huh. 

Well, that was certainly a departure from John’s ability to bounce from the Environmental Club to College Republicans, discuss his future plans regarding green energy on campus, and somehow avoid getting anyone mad about it. 

* * *

As the town hall ended and people shuffled out, Josh waded through the crowd to find Leo at the stage, surrounded by a group that was in a heated argument. 

“-Jed, if you don’t stop alienating your own damn school, you’ve got no chance in hell-” A kid Josh vaguely recognized from his Poli Theory class was yelling, face red. 

“I’m not alienating my own school, Steve, I’m stopping this university from instituting draconian housing policies, and I don’t see how that’s an issue-” The kid, Jed, said angrily. 

“I’ve got an easy solution for this.” Leo interrupted. 

“What’s that?” Steve asked crossly. “Are you gonna get him to stop these asinine town halls? You know what, while I’m at it, Toby, you could do a better job with the social media-” 

“No,” Leo said. “Steve, you’re fired.” 

There was a tense moment. 

“What?” Steve said slowly. 

“You’re fired.” Leo said. “From this campaign. We’ll find someone else. Thanks very much for your help.” 

Steve set his jaw, and looked at Leo for a tense moment. 

“Hoynes is gonna kick your ass.” He said. “I’m excited to watch it happen.” And then he pushed passed Josh and stomped out of the room, the door slamming behind him. 

“Well, that was something.” Jed sighed, sitting down on the edge of the stage and pushing his hair out of his face. “You just fired my campaign director. Got any other great ideas, McGarry?” 

“Yeah, actually-” Leo looked back at Josh and motioned him forward. “This is Josh Lyman. I’d like to bring him on.” 

Josh hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and stepped forward, one hand out. 

“Josh, this is Jed Bartlet.” 

“Good to meet you, Josh.” He held out his hand and Josh took it. 

“I’ve got a law professor named Bartlet- any relation?” Josh asked. 

Jed flushed somewhat. 

“My father.” He said shortly. There was a look on his face that told Josh to just drop it, so he did. 

“-and this is Toby Ziegler.” Leo nodded at a surly-looking kid on the other side of him, with a beard, who was currently thumbing through a well-worn copy of _Notes from the Underground_ , then turned back to Josh. "What did you think of the town hall?” 

Josh shrugged. 

“It was good- you’re a great public speaker. But, honestly, I hadn’t heard of you before Leo asked me to come hear you speak, and name recognition is 98% of SGA campaigns. Hoynes has you beat by a mile. He cozied up to the campus photographer months ago, he’s practically the face of this university. This is a big campus; lots of people need to hear you speak, not just me.” 

Jed waved it off. 

  
“That doesn’t matter. You think I can do it?” 

Josh glanced over at Leo. There was something, way deep in the back of Josh’s mind, reminding him of how much easier running Hoyne’s campaign would be. They had access to Hoyne’s Daddy’s money, and he was by far the most visible SGA member on campus. He’d win in a landslide. 

But then again, it would be kind of fun to work with someone with morals for a change. Not to mention, Mandy’s head would probably explode, and that was as good a reason as any to do anything. 

“I do,” Josh said firmly. “And I’d like to help.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Joshua! To what do I owe this pleasure?” CJ smiled brightly at him from across the counter and pushed her short hair behind her ear. 

“Hey, Ceej. How ya doing?” He sat down and dropped his backpack. 

“Oh, ya know.” CJ waved a hand and began making him a latte. “Working two jobs, getting wildly in debt for a useless degree, normal stuff.” 

“I feel you,” Josh agreed. He only worked an internship, actually, and definitely wasn’t going into debt for his arguably equally useless degree, but that was neither here nor there. CJ raised her eyebrows as she handed him the latte and waved off his debit card. 

“On the house, rich boy. What’s up?” 

“You got a minute to talk?” 

CJ glanced around at the mostly empty coffee shop, and shrugged. 

“Yeah, till my boss gets back.” 

“Well, you know how I told you I’d agreed to help out Hoynes with his campaign?” 

An imperceptible look passed over CJ’s face, but Josh mostly ignored it. CJ had never liked Hoynes, and he’d never been able to drag out of her why. 

“Yes,” She said in a measured voice. “And you asked me to come on, and I said no, because any masochistic tendencies I possess are limited to-” 

“Yes,” Josh interrupted. “But hear me out. There’s this kid in the school of Theology wanting to make a bid, and Leo asked me to come on.” 

“And you’re gonna?”

“Yup.” 

“What?” CJ asked. “Why?” 

Josh shrugged.   
“I don’t know, I like the guy. He’s smart and well-spoken and he’s got good ideas. Plus, I’m bored.’ 

“Ah, there it is.” CJ grinned. “You’re bored, so you’re ditching a campaign bound to win to support an underdog for an election that ultimately has no consequence on the real world whatsoever? Just to see if you can do it?” 

Josh had always wondered if CJ was maybe a tiny bit clairvoyant. 

“CJ, you’re giving SGA too little credit.” Josh said magnanimously, pivoting away. “Personally, I think they have a negative consequence. Come on, come work on the campaign with me.” 

“And why should I do that, with all my spare time and love for school politics?” 

“For me?” Josh said, raising an eyebrow. “And because I already told Danny Concannon you were doing it, and he agreed to profile the kid, based on the fact that you were running social media for the campaign?” 

CJ stared at him. 

“I hate you,” 

“I know. Will you do it?” 

“You’re an idiot boy.” 

“I’m well aware. Come on the campaign?” 

“Fine. Get out.” 

Josh grinned. 

“Done. We’re meeting at his apartment tonight, I’ll text you the address.” 

“Out!” CJ pointed towards the door, and Josh raised his hands in defeat and left to make it to his only class a few minutes late. 

* * *

Donna hurried along to catch up to Sam, shoving her phone back into her pocket. 

“Are you sure it’s alright that I come?” She asked nervously. 

“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Because I’m a freshman with zero experience?” She said. “And zero-” 

“Donna, you’re honestly overthinking this. It’s an SGA campaign, not a Presidential. Plus, it’ll be more fun if you’re there.”   
Donna wasn’t so sure about that, but her phone buzzed again, so she pulled it out of her pocket. 

**Mark at 8:49**

I know I said I’d be able to come see you this weekend but I really have to study for this Neuro exam. Try and come up next week? I’m sure you’re back in your dorm- call me. 

Donna swallowed thickly and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Mark knew full well that next weekend was her research presentation for her biology class. But he was just so busy with med school sometimes, she should cut him a little more slack. 

“Was that Mark?” Sam said suddenly. His face had morphed into a practiced neutral expression. 

“Yes.” Donna said. “He just likes to check in, that’s all.” 

“You already know how I feel about that.” Sam said. He stopped for a moment, and seemed to study her intensely for a second, and then wrapped a quick arm around her shoulders. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.” 

* * *

“Ah, Sam, you’re only-” Leo checked his watch. “Twenty minutes late. Even Josh is already here.” 

“I take offense to that.” Josh said from the couch, where he was concurrently arguing with Mandy over iMessage and attempting to write a paper. 

“Good, take it.” Leo shrugged. “Let’s get started.”

“Where’s Bartlet?” CJ asked. “I know this isn’t Josh and Sam’s apartment- granted, the only time I was over there, I was pretty blacked out, but I seem to remember a lot more dumbass posters and a lot less tasteful bookshelves.” 

Josh snorted. That particular night had left a portion of their couch permanently stained red from the deadly concoction he’d been doling out, consisting of Red Bull, Everclear, and a random assortment of energy shots and juices he found in the apartment. Frankly, it was a wonder no one was dead. He looked up from his laptop to grin wickedly at Sam, who hadn’t fully forgiven him, and found him standing next to a girl. 

Whoa, a girl. She was a few inches shorter than Sam, shock-blonde, and bright blue eyes. She was bundled in a massive UW-Madison Medical School sweatshirt, and she seemed to be half-hiding behind Sam. 

“He’s on his way,” Leo said. “He’s just having dinner with his girlfriend, they’ll be here in a few. Sam, you want to introduce someone?”   
  
“Hmm? Oh, yeah, this is Donna Moss. We’ve got a lit class together, she’s Poli Sci.” 

“Are you a Sophomore?” Josh asked curiously. He hadn’t seen her at any of the mixers or career nights, and really, he would have remembered someone who looked like that. 

She flushed and looked down. 

“No, uh, Freshman.”

“I do a lot of advising for the freshmen- how come I haven’t-” 

“I just switched in. I was Bio, before.”

“Gotcha.” Josh gave her a smile, and flicked his eyes up to Sam, who shrugged and raised his eyebrows. His face was a little stoney, though, and his arms were crossed, which meant he was doing his best to utilize the weird telepathic connection they had to say _be nice._

Josh grinned right back- _I’ll try-_ then looked down his laptop and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. 

“So, Leo, not that this intrigue isn’t fun and all, but what’s the deal with this guy?” He asked, pulling up the preliminary document Leo had sent him. “ I haven’t seen him at any College Dems meetings.” 

  
“Nah, he’s a little underground.” Leo said, walking to the impressively nice fridge and pulling out a seltzer. “I know you all must be wondering why I jumped on him. Don’t get me wrong, Hoynes is a fine candidate, he’s just a little…”   
  
“Boring?” Josh said. 

“Obnoxious,” Sam chimed in. 

“Thinks he’s God’s gift to man?” Toby monotoned. 

“Just sleazy as fuck?” CJ said.

Donna, Josh noticed, had sat at the edge of the couch next to Sam, and was nervously looking between all of them and her phone. 

“-E, for all of the above, which, you know, aren’t necessarily bad attributes for a real politician. But, I figure- we can do better, for SGA. This guy, he’s honors, he’s a theology major, yes, but’s minoring in American studies and already taking graduate economic classes. He can stump like hell, and he’s just got that x-factor-” 

“Leo, if you talked like that about me all the time, I’d have no use for Abbey here.” 

Jed stood in the entrance to the apartment, his arm wrapped around a pretty girl with curly brown hair, wound into a bun at the nape of her neck. 

“Hush,” The girl said crossly, hitting him in the shoulder, then moving away to kick off her heels by the door. “You’d last three minutes without me.” 

“Probably closer to two,” Jed grinned at her. “This is Abbey Barrington, my girlfriend.” 

“Hi, Abbey,” Josh raised a hand in greeting. 

“Abbey’s a junior Bio major, pre-med.” Leo explained. 

“Wow, power couple, huh?” CJ said. “Are you active at all in the STEM clubs?” 

“If by active, you mean, ‘President of the Biology club, peer adviser for the Pre-Med Society, and working in two research labs, then yes, she’s active.” Jed said, grinning proudly. 

“We could use that to our advantage.” Toby said. “A theology major isn’t going to inspire a lot of confidence in hard science students- if he does outreach to specific clubs-” 

“We go to a liberal arts college, Toby, it’s not bad that he has a liberal arts major.” Josh pointed out.

  
“Doesn’t change the fact that something like 40% of students are in STEM majors- he won’t even get close to winning if we don’t promise them, I don’t know, new beakers and maybe some dating mixers to get them out of the labs.” 

“Thanks,” Abbey said dryly. “But I think we can date just fine without the intervention of SGA, and it’s not like you politics types do any better.” 

“That’s true,” CJ sighed. “We in-date until everyone’s been around with everyone else’s exes and then we start again.”

Josh quirked an eyebrow at her. She didn’t look at him. 

“Okay, this is moving a little fast. Can we just discuss how I’m going to campaign, first? Or maybe who all these people sitting in my living room are?” Jed said, leaning against the counter. 

“Of course,” Leo said. “Josh, you met already, Deputy campaign manager. Mostly, he knows how to corral College Dems and the Senate. CJ will be taking over all social media from Toby-” 

“-Thank God-” Toby muttered. Leo ignored him. 

“-And she’ll also be in charge of posters, buttons, things like that. Sam will be handling campus radio and TV, short spots for you. And obviously, Toby, he’s going to be moving towards writing your stump speech, prepping you for the debate. Donna, we’ll find some work for you, don’t worry.”

“Oh, wherever you need me-” Donna said, sitting up ramrod straight. “I just want some exposure, so I’m glad to be here.” 

Josh began to wonder if perhaps, maybe, he could use help in his daily work of beating College Dems into submission and bullying Senators. 

“Well,” Jed said. “That’s great, and not an overwhelming amount of information, and definitely doesn’t seem like overkill. Correct if I’m wrong, but Sharpe didn’t seem to do nearly this amount of work to get elected last year.” 

“Sharpe practically lives in the University President’s pocket, he really had the election rigged.” Josh shrugged.

“And we don’t have that advantage.” Leo said. “So we make up for it with hard work.” 

“Alright,” Jed nodded. “Let’s do it. What’s next?”

* * *

Sam flicked on the kitchen light a little after midnight, as Josh collapsed into the couch, rubbing his head. 

“Beer?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Sam pulled out a can and tossed it to him, then sat opposite to him and pulled the tab out. For a moment, they just sat in the mostly dark living room and were quiet. 

“So, Donna,” Josh ventured. 

“What about her?” Sam narrowed his eyes at him. 

“She’s cute is all!” Josh held up his hands in defense. 

“Yeah, she is.” Sam said crossly. “And she’s also dating this jackass in medical school.”   
“Medical School?” Josh nearly spit out his beer. “She’s a freshman! What is she, eighteen?” 

“Just turned.” Sam rubbed his face. 

“That’s nasty.” Josh decided. “She’s really quiet.” 

“Nah, she’s just shy. You know how being a freshman is.” 

“I was never like that.” 

“And would that everyone was more like you, Joshua.” Sam said. 

“Peace in our time.” Josh agreed. “So you brought her to, what, raise her confidence?” 

“Don’t be obnoxious, Josh. I did a project with her at the beginning of the semester. She’s smart as a whip, and yes, I thought it’d be good for her to maybe socialize with people outside of Mark. She works two jobs, and she won’t tell me, but I’m pretty sure she’s sending him money.” 

“Oh, what, then Dr. Freeride is gonna pay her back once he’s a doctor?” Josh scoffed. 

“She won’t tell me!” Sam said. “Just, be nice to her. Besides, you’re dating Mandy.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Josh said. He picked up his phone. Mandy hadn’t texted him back, four hours later, since he’d asked her to come with him to visit his parents this weekend. What a surprise. “I guess I am.” 

Josh finished the beer and wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sam followed him in, sat on the toilet cover and propped his feet up on the bathtub, clearly wanting to continue the conversation. 

“Danny’s doing a candidate profile?” Sam asked. Josh spit out his mouthful of toothpaste. 

“Yeah, I roped him into it. I had to cash in a few favors, but as soon as I told him CJ would be coordinating, he was on board.”

  
“That’d do it.” Sam chuckled. “I’ll talk to Mira tomorrow and reserve radio spots. We’re gonna have to record and get it to them within a day. I haven’t even written it yet.” 

‘You’ll think of something.” Josh said. “You can always ask Toby for help.” 

Sam made a face.

“Toby? He’s so...cranky.” 

“Reminds me of my grandfather.” Josh agreed. “But he’s a good writer. He was speech writing for President Corsi last year and dropped it.” 

“Why? That’s a good gig. I want that gig.”

“Dunno. He won’t tell anyone why he quit. He helps draft half the legislative language for the Senate, but refuses to run so that he can actually, like, get credit for it.” 

“Weird dude.” Sam said, looking up at the ceiling. 

Josh dried off his face and flicked his towel in the direction of his roommate. 

“C’mon. You’ve gotta be up at five so you can exercise and make me feel bad for being a lazy piece of shit, and I’ve gotta yell at Santos and Miranda in between two presentations tomorrow.” 

“When did Sharpe make you his whip?” Sam asked, stretching and turning off the bathroom light. 

“The minute he realized I, for some reason, hold a bizarrely large amount of clout with the Senate.” 

“You scare half of them into thinking you’re gunning for their jobs.” Sam said. 

“Gross. Can you imagine a bigger waste of time?” Josh said. 

“Yeah. We could be trying to get a no-name elected Student Body President.” 

“Maybe, but at least it’ll be fun.” Josh grinned. 

* * *

The Senate meeting got out far too late the next night. Josh shrugged on his backpack as everyone filed out of the meeting room, and picked up his phone. His mom had called. 

Sharpe was still sitting at his desk, talking with his Vice and clearly trying to make eye contact with Josh, but his meeting with Santos hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped and Josh truly didn’t feel like getting yelled at for not getting the votes for the Library hours expansion bill. So he dialed back his mom and walked out. He’d deal with Sharpe later. 

“Josh?” 

“Hey, Ma,” He said as he headed down the staircase. 

“Hey, bubbale, I’m just checking in. How are you?” 

“Alright. Just tired. How’s Dad?” 

“He’s okay. The last radiation treatment really took it out of him.” 

Josh gripped the phone a little tighter and looked around. He wasn’t exactly loose-lipped with the information that his father had cancer. 

“Everything still okay?” He asked, swallowing the anxiety that immediately built up in his throat. 

“Yes, baby, nothing to worry about. Everything’s as expected. Are you still coming home this weekend?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Mandy isn’t coming. My train gets in at 9 on Friday.” 

“Joshua.” His mother said reprovingly. Dammit. Josh hoped if he just slipped it in the middle, his mom wouldn’t realize. So much for that theory. “Why not?” 

“Uh, she just thinks it’s too early.” 

“You’ve been dating for a year.” 

“Yes.” Josh sighed. “I know.” 

He stepped out in the brisk spring air, and pulled his jacket tight around him. 

“I just don’t have a good feeling about her.” She said. 

Josh stopped. 

Donna was sitting on a bench outside the building, her backpack on the ground next to her. She seemed to be on the phone, but she was looking up into the night sky, and she was..crying? She put the phone down and jabbed at the screen, then swiped viciously at her face. 

“Ma, I have to go. I’ll call you later.” 

He heard his mother’s protests, but hung up and hurried over. 

“Hey!” He yelled as he walked over,. She was only in a ratty long-sleeve tee and leggings, and was shivering. “It’s like, 40 degrees out! Why the hell are you out without a coat?” 

Donna startled. 

“Oh, sorry- Josh, right?” 

“Yeah, and you’re Donna.” Josh said. He sat down besides her and dug through his backpack. He pulled out his rowing sweatshirt and dropped it into her lap. “Put it on.” 

“Oh, thank you, but I’m alright, really-” 

“Donna, seriously, you’re shivering. And crying. You’re also crying.” 

Donna half-sobbed and pulled the sweatshirt over her head, then wiped at her eyes again. It was way too big on her. She pushed up the sleeves. 

“Sorry. It’s nothing, just a fight with my, uh, boyfriend.” 

Josh bit his tongue, literally. He wasn’t supposed to know anything. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. He’s a jackass for making you cry.” 

  
She laughed a little bit. 

“He’s a medical student,” She explained. “He’s just under a lot of stress.” 

“Doesn’t give him an excuse to be mean to you.” Josh said, crossing his arms. Did Sam know about this? 

“I guess.” She said. 

“No guessing. It just is.” Josh insisted. Donna gave him a polite smile. 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you to your dorm. Where do you live?” Josh said. He stood up, pulled on his backpack, and offered her a hand up. She took it. 

“Ryan.” She said. 

“Hey, that’s across the street from my apartment!” Josh said. They began the trek across the darkened campus. 

“You live with Sam, right?” She asked. 

“Yeah, we lived together Freshman year and figured it was too late to try and break in someone new,” Josh joked. 

“He’s a good guy.” Donna said softly. 

“Sam? Yeah, I guess, if you’re into protein shakes and 5 AM workouts.” Josh said.

Donna actually laughed at that, and Josh felt vaguely victorious. 

“So, about the campaign,” Donna said, a few minutes of silent walking later. “Leo still hasn’t assigned me to anything.”   
“Ah, that’s because he figured you’d find something.” Josh waved a hand. “Is there anything in particular you want to do?” 

Donna shrugged. “I’m not that great of a writer, and social media is kind of boring.” 

“Well, there’s what I do,” Josh said, trying, and probably failing, to hide the hope blooming inside his chest. 

“What do you do?” 

“A little bit of everything. I help out Leo with the big stuff, and I'll help line up endorsements and events for Bartlet, keep the Senate and Clubs from acting out." 

Donna cocked her head to the side and looked at him, and her hair fell into her eyes. 

“So a lot of political maneuvering.” She said, sounding impressed. Josh felt his face flush.   
“I guess,” He said. “I do want to actually work on the Hill after college.” 

She nodded and seemed to think for a moment. 

“I think I’d like that. Can I help out?” 

Josh grinned. 

“Absolutely you can.” 

They’d reached the door to Donna’s dorm, and Donna began to pull off Josh’s sweatshirt to hand it back. 

“No, no-” Josh held out a hand to stop her. She looked at him quizzically. “Keep it. I’ll, uh, get it later.” 

“Okay,” She said. “Thanks.” 

She smiled at him, and pulled out her phone to swipe in. 

“Thanks, Josh. Good night.” 

“Good night.” Josh said. 

The door shut beside her, and Josh stood still for a moment, before walking towards the crosswalk, a new bounce in his step.


End file.
